


Truth or Dare

by monocheshaa



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, danny can't hold his liquor, implied Kwan/Dash, sort of a reveal fic?, truth or dare challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocheshaa/pseuds/monocheshaa
Summary: That Fenton kid's a weird guy when he's drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sleepwriting.
> 
> Okay so I had a weird dream that the party Danny went to in Attack of Killer Garage Sale actually worked out and it wasn't changed to loser chic or whatever they call it and for some reason Danny was somehow accepted by the A-listers like during Poindexter's episode?
> 
> My dreams suck.
> 
> Loosely inspired by KimuraSato's fic "A World Unseen". Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy :)  
> -mono

It was really awkward to sit in a sort of misshapen oval in Paulina's large yet small department store of a closet, which, with about a dozen people stuffed inside it, got really tight really fast.

"Okay!" Star announced. "We're gonna play truth or dare."

The group looked at each other.

Paulina cleared her throat. "We are _gonna play truth or dare_."

The party members suddenly straightened up immediately; Sanchez's word was law. Star immediately clapped her hands together and decided that she was picking first. "Dash! Truth or dare?"

The jock shifted slightly. "T...dare," he said.

"Kiss Paulina," Star laughed.

The group collectively groaned. "Jesus Christ, we see them make out, like, every day," someone moaned. Star scowled.

"Fine, go run around the block or something."

Dash sighed and tip-toed through the semi-crowd and out the door.

Kwan took a swig of his Coors. "Kwan, I dare you to tell everyone how gay you are for Dash." Thy beer was soon sprayed everywhere. Chaos ensued.

"I dare you to chug the fruit punch bowl."

"Who's your crush?"

"Try to _actually_ fuck yourself, I dare you." (in response, Wes whimpered, "Isn't that just masturbating?")

"Triple dog dare you to TP Yuri's house." (A deep sigh. "You guys are so immature.")

"Are you a virgin?"

"Have you ever stepped into old man Duncan's house? Damn, I heard that place is haunted."

"Go eat five Snickers bars, straight up. No barfing."

"Are you like the rest of those nerds who play that weird Pokemon Go game or whatever?" ("Uh, will I be kicked out if I say that I do?" "Yes." "Fuck.")

"Weirdest thing you've ever done?"

The group looked pointedly at Danny, drunkenly asleep with one empty beer can in one hand and a Sharpie in the other.

" _Fenton_."

With an abrupt snort, said boy snapped awake. "W-what was the question?" he yawned.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

Danny shrugged blearily. "Well," he started, "I don't know if it's weird, but I maybe died once."

Then he passed out again.


End file.
